degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
K.C. Guthrie
Kirk Cameron "K.C." Guthrie is a student at Degrassi who's on the football and basketball team and has relationships with Clare and is currently in a relationship in Jenna. His mom was in jail and is a former junkie. K.C used to live in a group home, but has recently moved back in with his mother. Season 8 In Uptown Girl Part Two, K.C. is a new student at Degrassi who's first seen helping Clare Edwards collect her books after she trips. Despite his skaterboy appearance, K.C. is in the gifted program and is an intelligent nonconformist, with a sarcastic and wry sense of humor. In an attempt to show Clare that it's natural to care about the opinions of others, he dares her to display a talent in front of the entire school at lunch. However, his plan backfires when Clare is ridiculed and mocked for singing a hymn, and she admits to him that she's comfortable just being "the smart one." K.C. comforts her an tells her that she's "so much more than just the smart one," to which they both shyly smile In Lost in Love, he asks Clare Edwards to the dance. Connor, a good friend, also asks her to the dance. They become very resentful towards each other competing for Clare's attention. Eventually Clare decides to go with K.C. because it was who she really wants to go with. However Connor comes up with a clever way to unintentionally pressure Clare into saying yes. Clare ends up going to the dance with Connor, but after an awkward attempt at dancing she runs off only to run into K.C.. Clare tells K.C. she really wanted to go with him to which he replies, "prove it, by dancing with me." They proceed to slow dance, however it is short lived because Connor sees them and storms off. Later after the dance, Clare says to K.C. she's not ready for a relationship. K.C. then asks her, "and who are you not ready to have a relationship with?" They both smile. He and Connor seemed to have rekindled their friendship after Lost in Love Part Two. In Causing a Commotion K.C. and Alli volunteered to make a Shep appreciation video for the award ceremony. When Connor pushed Alli he defended her in front of Clare. He was rather passive in this episode until the Shep calls Clare a little bitch. He quickly suggests to use to video footage against him during the ceremony. They showed it to the whole school and and became angry when he finds out that the Shep wasn't fired. In Jane Says Part Two K.C tells Clare that she looks nice when she came to school in different clothes. Alli tells K.C. that Clare was the smartest girl, and now she is the prettiest one, too, when K.C. tells her that she is still pretty. Alli kisses him. Alli doesn't show any feelings from it and K.C. smiles a bit. Alli later apologizes to K.C. In Touch of Grey K.C. tries out for the basketball team with Connor, but he is holding a secret that he hasn't told a soul at Degrassi. The secret's that K.C. was a "bad kid" in fact he lives in a group home for teenagers. When K.C. storms out of try outs because of Reese hiting him in the face, he has a blast of anger as he leaves. This prompts Connor to hunt K.C. down to make sure he's okay. K.C. is surprised to see Connor at the home and he makes Connor swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. Connor reluctantly agrees and leaves. However at school Reese interrupts K.C. and Clare's conversation in the hallway and spills K.C.'s secret. He also states that K.C. and his "buds" stole a car which got him sent to a group home. K.C. flips on Reese and Reese backs down, when he turns around he see's Clare looking at him in shock. K.C. confronts Connor in the locker room and Connor admits to spilling, but he also states that he'll remain K.C.'s friend regardless. K.C. tells him that he's been written off before and that it won't be different this time around. Later on after tryouts K.C. is by his locker when Clare approaches. Clare attempts to talk to K.C. casually but then comes out and asks if he really did all those things Reese said. K.C. admits to doing "Lot's of things you wouldn't want to know about" and that he liked being known as the good guy, he also states that Connor ruined it. At that very moment Connor comes running down the hall with news that they had both made the team. Connor is sporting a bleeding lip and Clare jumps to the conclusion that K.C. had hit him, K.C. feeling hurt and abandoned leaves but Clare catches up to him apologizing and telling him that she knows he's a good guy. She then asks if he wanted to go celebrate his achievement, to which he replies with a "I should probably get home" then he leaves. Clare is left looking hurt and sorry. In Danger Zone he and Clare are still fighting. She asks who took her pen, and then looks at K.C., and he then replies that he didn't take it and thinks that Clare is accusing him of stealing it because of his criminal record, to which Clare replies, "why are you still acting like an idiot?" and he says, "so I'm a thief and ''an idiot." Then when Connor asks if they're going to his house to play Risk, they both reply, "not if he/she's coming" and walk away in different directions. So then Connor tricks them into going, only to lock them in his basement together so they can "fix it." That plan doesn't work. Then when they go to the black and white dance, Clare comes up with a plan to lock them again, asking for Connor's help to lure K.C. to the closet. Then she tells him that it was her plan, and that she knows why they always fight, saying " I think I know why we fight all the time, because we're afraid if we stop, we'll do this..." and she tries to kiss him, but he turns away, and then Clare says maybe she got it all wrong. Then K.C. grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, and tells her that she was right. That's when they have their first kiss. Then they both go back to the dance, nod at Connor, and slow dance. Afterwards, K.C. and Clare become more than friends. K.C. is friends with the other gifted students, including Connor, Archie Simpson's godson, Alli Bhandari, Sav Bhandari's sister, and Clare Edwards, Darcy Edwards' sister. He has a possible love interest in Clare. Season 9 In '''Close To Me', K.C. is seen at school during "Take Your Child to Work Day." He bonds with the coach of the midget basketball team and starts to see him as a father figure. The coach decides to put him in at the first basketball game, but K.C. is seen not making any baskets. He also hits another player on the other team, which causes the other team to make another basket. The coach gets frusterated with K.C., and takes him out of the game. K.C. is under the impression that he sucks. He becomes distraught and trashes the locker room. Conner comes back to bring him back to the game, but K.C. declines and decides to quit the team. After a ta lk with Coach Carson he decides to stay on the team. In Beat It, K.C. and Clare go on double dates with Dave and Jenna. After Jenna and Dave "break up", K.C. and Jenna smile at each other and imply that they both like each other. In Heart Like Mine Part 1, K.C. scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate him and he picks her up and twirls her around. Clare seems to be really jealous and asks for K.C. to twirl her around or at least kiss her. Clare thinks that he is going to kiss her on the lips, but he kisses her on the cheek instead. At the car wash, K.C. and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half brother mentions that Jenna mentions K.C. all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but K.C. seems flattered. As K.C. and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a smart remark to Jenna. The coach encourages K.C. to break up with Clare and go after Jenna. K.C. tells Clare that they make each other mad and he breaks up with her. Clare asks him how long he liked Jenna, he tells her he tried not to like her, but couldn't. At the Athlete's Banquet, K.C. sits next to Jenna. When K.C. is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and K.C. and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives K.C. the key to his room, K.C. invites Jenna up there and they make out on the bed, but shortly after the coach walks in on them and Jenna ends up leaving. The coach offers K.C. beers and they both appear to be drunk. He then belches. Since the coach has been drinking he can't drive K.C. home so he tells him to stay the night. The coach and K.C. then watch porn together. In Heart Like Mine Part 2, Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna. K.C. tells Jenna to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach and he is creepy. Later on, after K.C. throws up in public due to his hangover, K.C. tells her the truth. K.C. tells her that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry because he lied to her, but K.C. tells her that she should be happy because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare. The coach invites K.C. back to his hotel room, and the coach shows K.C. his gun that he keeps in his car. Back in the hotel room, the coach hooks K.C. up with a prostitute. K.C. is unaware at first, but then gets nervous and leaves the room. Later on, K.C. takes the gun out of the coach's car. K.C. apologizes to Clare and tells her he's sorry, but doesn't tell her what is going on with the coach. After K.C. confronts the coach and tells him he's a sick pervert, he reports the coach to Mr. Simpson and Ms. H., and shows them the gun. The police arrest the coach. At the end, K.C. talks to Jenna about her being right about the coach, and they lean on each other. In Start Me Up, K.C. sees Clare in the library and goes to talk to her. He tells her he just wants to know if she's alright. After Clare tells him her life didn't revolve around him, K.C. gets upset and leaves. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), K.C. is seen jump roping with Dave and other niners in the fundraiser. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be more friendlier with Jenna and K.C. again. When K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it's her perfect oportunity to help. She offers to tutor K.C.. K.C. agrees to it, and appreciates it. Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Clare leaves Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. When exam day comes, before entering class K.C. confronts Clare and asks her if he could copy her. Clare doesn't understand because it isn't a right thing to do, and they can get kicked out of the gifted program if caught. But, reluctantly during the exam Clare gives the answers to K.C. when Coach Armstrong isn't looking. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. The next day in class K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Clare on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at the Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did, he tells her because he wanted to be friends again really badly, and that when they were studying together he felt like they were friends again. Also, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can blame everything on everyone else but himself and tells him that she'll see him in September. Season 10 In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], K.C. is shown being persuaded by Coach Armstrong to join the football team. However, after his experiences with the basketball team and Coach Carson, K.C. is reluctant about joining. Jenna convinces him to join the team, though. Later, Jenna and K.C. are shown at K.C.'s group home. The group home director congratulates and praises K.C. for his recent academic success and overall improvement. He extends K.C.'s curfew by an hour which pleases the couple. Later, at a football team barbeque, K.C. is seen eyeing and slightly flirting with the other girls. Jenna sees this and shows obvious disdain and jealousy. Later, K.C. and Jenna are seen kissing but are constantly interrupted by K.C.'s phone. Marisol, one of the girls K.C. was seen talking to before, is continuously texting K.C. . After several interruptions, K.C. turns off his phone. However, Jenna rejects his attempt at a kiss, annoyed. In 99 Problems (2), K.C. sits down at lunch with Jenna. He starts talking about Marisol, a girl from the earlier episode, and Jenna starts to get jealous. Marisol calls him away from Jenna and she takes this opportunity to look at K.C.'s text messages. They're all from unknown callers that say "I miss you so much!" and "If you don't call me, I won't be able to sleep!" Jenna calls the number and demands to know if this person goes to Degrassi, but the woman replies that her son, K.C., goes to Degrassi. Jenna quickly hangs up, claiming wrong number. Later at Media Immersion, K.C. is walking and talking with Jenna and reveals that his phone has been missing since lunch. Suddenly, Jenna's bag starts to ring and she says that she borrowed the phone and had no chance to get it back to him. K.C. is angry that Jenna didn't trust him and tells her that his family life is none of her business and goes to sit somewhere else. Later at football, K.C. is announced as the starting wide receiver. Before the game, K.C. is waiting for the buses with the other team members and is approached by Jenna, who is surprised that K.C. is mad at her and begs him to talk to her. She apologizes for snooping and asks about his mom. He says that his mom just got back out of jail eight months ago and Jenna asks where she is. K.C. walks away before answering. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)',]] K.C. and the rest of the football team win the football game and everyone congratulates him. He sees that his mom has come to see him play and come for a talk. She tells him that she wants to gain custody of him and has set up an appointment with his social worker. He tell her that he'll see her then and walks off. The next day at school he is very upset and then confronted by Jenna. He tells her about what his mom said and she thinks it's a great idea, but K.C. thinks otherwise. Jenna tells him that he can't keep running away from her. Later at the group home K.C. shows acts very cruel toward his mother during a meeting and he asks if there is anyway that he can stay at the group home. His social worker says that the only way thats possible is to take it to the courts, but that could take months. Later at dinner with K.C., his mom and Jenna, his mom leaves to go buy ice cream and K.C. searches the apartment for anything that could stop her from getting custody. K.C. finds nothing, but instead steals a bottle of Gin and plans to use it against her. After dinner Jenna and K.C. go to The Dot and he comes up with a plan to get him to stay at the group home. Jenna is at against it and leaves. K.C. drops the Gin and Bianca asks him if he's going to do anything with it. He says "no" and then she says that she'll help him out with it. Trivia *K.C. lives in a group-home because of his terrible past. *K.C.'s parents were in jail, but his mom is out. *K.C. stands for Kirk Cameron. *K.C. now lives with his mother Category:Trivia Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start Up: "Danger Zone" **Broke Up: '"Heart Like Mine Part 1" ' ***Reason: K.C. flirted with Jenna a lot, and after Clare's remark about Jenna and the coach's persuasion, K.C. dumped Clare for Jenna. *Jenna Middleton ** Start Up: '"Heart Like Mine Part 1" '(911) Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:Relationships Category:Males Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Love Triangles